Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless power transmission systems, and more specifically to a system and method for providing health safety in a wireless energy system.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets and so forth may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plugin to a wall power socket or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device.
An approach to mitigate this issue may include using RF waves through suitable power transmission techniques such as pocket-forming. This approach may provide wireless power transmission while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices. In addition, electronic equipment may require less components as typical wall chargers may not be required. In some cases, even batteries may be eliminated as a device may fully be powered wirelessly.
The approach may enable the creation of wireless power networks similar in structure to regular wireless local area networks (WLAN) where a wireless access point is used to provide internet or intranet access to different wireless devices. A wireless power transmitter may provide wireless power charging to a plurality of wireless power receivers that may be embedded in covers for smartphones, tablets, or the like. However, there are certain circumstances where wireless energy exposure may be harmful for the person that is using the device being charged.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method for providing health safety within a wireless power transmission system.